That Coopergirl
by distel
Summary: Basing on a spoiler I read, I developed my own ending of Season 3. Featering everything this season lacked so far. Mostly RM with SS, some KS and other canon couples. The Story starts with Ryan and Saidie meeting in the Diner.
1. Revelations

Hey my dears, here I am again with a new story. It was inspired by some spoiler to a coming episode. I don't know if the spoilers are true or not, but they inspired me anyway.

once again, thank my wondeful beta, Freyja, for the amazingly quick job.

I must say, I'm not sure if this is going to stay as one-shot, or mutiple chaptered story. You tell me :D

Ryan opened the door to The Diner and let his eyes wander around until he spotted the brunette girl at a table. She smiled and waved at him, he nodded with a short smile and made his way over to her.

„Hey" Sadie smiled and got up to hug him and give him a kiss. Ryan nodded shortly. With a funny look in his direction Sadie said down again. „So, how was your day?" She asked nonchalantly.

Ryan sighed and drove his hand through his hair. If only he knew. The whole day he had felt tense and edgy. „Normal, nothing special" he answered shortly.

He took one of the menus and studied it for some time before deciding on lemonade and some chill fries. During this short minutes, a heavy silence had fallen over the table. Ryan felt it and knew it was his fault but at the moment he couldn't help it. He had looked forward to meeting Sadie, he always did. Everything with her felt so light and easy. She was pretty, smart and just fun to be around. So why was he so ... well, whatever he was like.

With a short sigh, Ryan decided to give this thoughts time when he was back in the poolhouse, right now he was on a date with Sadie.

„So, tell me how your meeting with this...I can't remember his name" he laughed and winked at her.

Sadie smiled gratefully and began telling him about a meeting with a guy who maybe would take some of her jewelleries into the inventory of his store. The waitress waiting for their orders interrupted her.

„I think he was not as impressed as I thought he'd be but, we have to see." Sadie finished before shooting him a wide smile. Ryan didn't return it.

Once again his thoughts had wandered off to where he had forbidden them to go the last couple of days. He was a mystery to himself right now. In the beginning it had felt so good to be around her, like he could breath freely once again but now? Of course he still liked her company, he really did but ... not like before. He didn't feel any argue at all be overly close to her, to touch her. Something was missing but he didn't know what.

Ryan's thoughts where interrupted by laud laughter from a table next to theirs. He turned around and discovered some guys he knew where Volchok's friends. How he loathed this guy, Volchok. His dirty smile and undoubtable stupidity made him sick. And, even more important, the way he handled women, the way Volchok head treated Sadie, had treated Marissa.

Ryan sighed and wanted to get his attention back on Sadie. He knew she was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He turned his head and shot her a short smile before rolling his eyes at the guys.

She nodded. „Yeah, I know what you mean..." she said slowly. Ryan nodded again while searching his head for a good question to ask her. He opened his mouth to ask what had popped into his head but the next sentences, flying over from the neighbour table dried the question away on the spot.

„Man I heard Volchok is banging that Cooper-girl!"

„Yeah I heard she was really clean."

„No, not anymore!"

Ryan blinked and for one second, everything around him was in stony silence. Then suddenly, he felt it again, the passionate feelings where purring through his veins, his hands balled-up to fits. He wanted to hurt Volchok, wanted to rip him apart for touching her, his Marissa. Once again someone wanted to hurt her.

And suddenly he knew what he had felt missing from when he was around Sadie. There was no passion, no vibe between them. No real love, no aggression. Everything was just ... it just didn't feel right.

Ryan forced himself to stay calm and slowly turned his eyes on Sadie. She had heard the words as well and looked shocked. But her eyes became even rounder when they saw the look on Ryan's face. He held her gaze for sometime until she nodded.

„Sadie, I'm so sorry but ..." She nodded again and gave him an encouraging smile. „Right I ... I have to go. See you."

So, here're the spoilers I read about:

Sadie and Ryan are at the diner and some of Volchok's friends are there, and they're saying something like: -Man I heard Volchok is banging that Cooper-girl!

-Yeah I heard she was really clean! (by that they mean, free for sexual diseases)

-No, not anymore!

And when Ryan hear that, I seem to remember him saying sorry to Sadie but he has to go (happy dance) and then leaves the diner-- probably to find Marissa.

Do you know what makes an author really happy? REVIEWS! ;)


	2. It Begins

So, I finished chapter 2 and I hope you all like it!

thank's for all the beautiful reviews!

X

When Marissa opened her eyes she thought for a moment she hadn't. Everything around her was pitch-black. She grunted and rolled on her back. Her head hurt, but she couldn't remember why. She touched her head and felt a bumpy bruise on the forehead. „What the -" she mumbled and tried to get up. She came up on her knees, her vision was blurry and she felt dirty. „s..." she murmured again, searching in the dark for something to support her.

„I think you bumped your head pretty badly last night when I took you on the counter." A lighter was flaring up in the dark and Marissa saw the face of Volchok a few meters away from her.

„What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to fin herself still slurring slightly. „Where am I?"

„I guess you really drank as much as you said last night. Pity, as far as I remember we enjoyed ourselves." Volchok passed his cigarette to Marissa who refused. „What do you mean?" she asked again.

She tried to remember things about last night. Only few pictures reappeared. Her getting ready for a little party Volchok had asked her to attend. Her again, drowning a shot of Tequila, another one, dancing between some guys and feeling them touch her.

She shook her head. What had she done?

„Come on, don't tell me you don't remember the best sex of your life!" Kevin chuckled.

„You're lying." Marissa counter. „I wouldn't sleep with you!"

Volchok sighed. „No, don't think you would when in your right mind. But you were pissed."

Marissa tried to find his face in the dark and followed the path of his glowing fack. „I still wouldn't ... not with you."

„That's probably the reason why you kept moaning that Chino-kids name all the time." Came his short replay.

Marissa grunted. She couldn't believe it. She'd slept with Volchok, unprotected probably. What had she done, ones again she'd brought herself into some mess not knowing how to get out of it again.

„Any drinks left?" she whispered.

X

The Cohen's black Range Rover quickly drove down the road. The darkness surrounding it was only broken by a few streetlamps.

Ryan's fingers gripped the stirring wheel tightly while his mind only held one thought, which repeated itself over and over. He had to find her! He didn't know to look or whom to ask, all he knew was that he had to find her.

The car drove further through the dark. Every once in a while turning left and right in search of the only place Ryan hoped to find some kind of starting point for his haunt.

He had known from the beginning that there was more to Volchok. More darkness then met the eye. He felt the paining feeling of rage flame up inside of him the second his thoughts turned to him. The feeling when he knew he wouldn't rest until the wrong was set right.

He had to find her.

For what felt like the thousands time he grabbed his cell phone, repeatedly dialing her number.

Voicemail again, damn it!

Ryan threw the phone on the co-drivers seat and turned the car so he could park in front of the house where he hoped for some help.

X

„I know buddy, you're gonna call be crazy but...she really looked like her. I know, it's been two years but I would still recognize her, right? Don't look this way, it won't mean you're not gonna see princess Sparkle again I just..."

Knock! Knock!

Seth looked up from Captain Oats. „Cohen?" came Summers voice. She sounded like she was in pain and Seth quickly got up from his bed and opened the door. „Summer, what's the matter?"

With tears in her eyes Summer was standing in front of him for a few seconds before she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Seth patted her on the back, feeling a little awkward and tried to stirr her to his bed so they could sit down.

„Summer", he repeated. „What's the matter?" He gently lifted her head from his shoulder so he could look at her. „Did something happen to princess Sparkle? Because Captain Oats...Ouch! What was that for? I was just worried!"

„Quit your stupid jokes, right? There isn't always time for the Cohen-Show!" Summer shot him a glare before turning away. Seth didn't know what to say. When he saw her shoulders start to shake again, he laid his hand on her back. „Summer..."

„It's Marissa..." Summer sobbed. „I haven't seen or talked to her in days and now her mum says that she got a massage from some dorky guy saying that Marissa left Newport or something and..." Summer finally turned around. „I'm so scared something happened to her! Ever since Ryan and her broke up, she has been weird. It was like the whole summer when you two left all over again, we had a fight because I told her she drank to much and all the time this Volchok guy was creeping around her." Seth finally knew what was going on and gave his girlfriend an encouraging smile, or he tried his best. „Come here, love", he said and opened his arms to her. They said like this for a few minutes until Seth spoke again. „Ryan is out with the Sadie..." he murmured. „Summer looked up. „What do you mean, Ryan is out?"

„Well, Summer, it's obviously that we're going to do something right? We have to search for her. And who else would be good for this task then my old new-brother? So, come on. No need to cry around here when we can really do something! I know where they are."


End file.
